Over 300 million people drink hot coffee every day of the year. After water and milk, coffee is one of the most commonly consumed beverages in the world. The United States is largest market but is ranked about 20th in per capita worldwide consumption. Coffee is gaining popular acceptance in Japan, South Korea, China, and India. The market is well established in most of Europe with per capita consumption rates highest in Finland, Norway, Denmark, Netherlands, and Sweden. Coffee has scientifically proven health benefits and is the leading commodity in the fair trade movement. Making brewed coffee is practiced worldwide, and the blending of coffee beans is an established art and business. At the same time, however, the global artisan coffee industry is growing (micro-roasting) as is the global demand for specialty coffee.